Lime
She's the legend assassin in the darkness of Federal. Sometimes a lively young boy, some times a handsome man, some time a sexy beauty--no one knows her real visage. More people believe that she is a group rather than a person. This is the mysterious assassin Lime, a person with the ability of changing appearance. Skills Basic Stats Gaining Method * Character Summon Attribute of Title * Title name: Mercenary VS Monster Girls * Title Attribute: All dark type character in team increase ATK 20% Story of Resonance The Mysterious Assassin "Lime is a legendary assassin. A young boy, a man, a woman...there are all sorts of rumors about her appearance. Even more people believe that ‘Lime’ is actually an organization. No one knows her true identity, and no one knows when they’re talking about ‘Lime’, whether she is actually by their side or not. " A Woman of Many Forms "She is Lime. She’s also anyone and everyone. " Lime is a spirit, born without any parents. When the old couple who raised her died, the young Lime wandered Federal alone. In order to survive, Lime often used her shape-shifting ability to easily gain people’s trust and take advantage of them. After a while, she began to enjoy this easy lifestyle. She liked turning into other people and experiencing their lives. She also liked to use different appearances on the same person to see what their reaction was like. The young Lime thought that her life would always carry on this way, but she never would have thought that one day she’d try to trick a professional assassin and be discovered. The assassin was really interested in her ability and threatened her, forcing her to join his organization or die. Lime had no choice but to do as he said. "Do you know how I managed to see through your disguise? " The asssassin said to Lime, "Observing a person, doesn’t just mean observing their appearance, it also means observing their mannerisms and actions. You are only able to completely fool others if you are able to perfectly copy every aspect of them. " From then on, Lime didn’t just change her appearance when pretending to be others, she copied their mannerisms and actions too. She continued to perfect this skill, until she was able to act as someone’s closest family members without being discovered. Using this ability, she was easily able to lie in wait close to a target and wait for them to be at their most vulnerable before striking a fatal blow. Very few people were able to escape from her, most of her targets didn’t even know what had happened when they died. Her fearsome reputation spread far and wide, despite no one knowing her true appearance or name. She continued to live the life of others. But now, it wasn’t to experience it but to take it. The Vanishing "Lime" "Lime loved her countless different identities and lives up until one day she realized the price that she paid for this ability. " Lime gradually got used to the life of an assassin. Every once in a while, she would change into a different person and kill someone else. She changed into more and more different people, and stories about her turned into legends. Some people said that she was a handsome adonis, others said that she was a valiant man, and there even witnesses that said she was a sexy woman. But no one knew which was her real identity. Lots of people believed that ‘Lime’ was actually an organization. People were afraid of her and talked about her without knowing whether this assassin was actually among them, smiling a contented smile. ——Of course it could be anyone, which also meant that she was no one. And being "no one" is the best praise an assassin could have. To begin with, Lime didn’t realize the price that she paid for her ability. When she was on a mission, in order to observe her target, Lime turned into a young boy and went to a bookstore near her target’s house every day to read. After a while, she became friends with the bookstore’s owner who even gave her own seat. The two people got on really well. Even after she had finished her mission, Lime still went to the store often. One day Lime went to visit this friend of hers. She went to sit on her seat as normal, but was stopped by the owner. I’m sorry but my friend likes this seat, he often comes here at this time," The owner said "Could you sit somewhere else please? " Lime stared at the mirror in front of her and realized that she forgot to turn into the likeness of this young boy, revealing her true face instead. The bookstore owner had never seen her real appearance so he thought she was a stranger. "Did you recently move near here? I’ve never seen you before." The owner warmly greeted Lime, "What’s your name? " Lime opened her mouth, but didn’t know how to answer. When she turned into other people, she had all sorts of code names, but when revealing her true appearance her name "Lime" couldn’t be known by others. ——How very ridiculous. Whenever she’d choose to turn into "anybody" she’d lose a part of herself. Staring at the familiar yet unfamiliar face in the mirror, Lime couldn’t help but silently mock herself. have a million different lives, but none which you can give a real name to. Category:Characters